Rage
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: [One Shot] Who ever said Marik was the only battle city finalist with a darker presence. What happens when Joey's anger escalates to an unparalleled high. Charcater Death. Violence. well sort of


disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh. This came to my mind so i just began typing

**RAGE**

* * *

Joey felt rage. His anger rose to a climax higher than he ever expeirenced. Still he did nothing as he watched Marik walk away, his cape swinging in the wind leaving the chotic scene behind him. His focus turned to Mai. She had not stirred, her lifeless apearance laying beside him. 'Tristan's right' he thought. _For now. I'll let it go for now._ Yugi had regained concousness and approached Joey.

"Joey are you two alright?"

The blond looked at his tri-colored, now taller looking companion "I'm fine but Mai's not. Marik said he trapped her brain in the shadow realm."

The other relieved a heavy sigh. Marik had begun to target is friends, since he couldn't win his millenium puzzle. His list of victims has increased. But now his motives were much more sadictic. He suddenly remembered Odion's last words.

_**flashback**_

_**The millenium symbol had appeared on Marik's forehead. His hair which originally fell down to his shoulders suddenly stood on end. His voice had suddenly changed as well.**_

_**Odion turned to Joey. " You're all in danger. Master Marik has a darker side. and I am unable to contain it any longer. It's too late now." **_

_**end flashback.**_

He now understood what Odion meant. Just minutes ago Marik had defeated Mai in a shadow game where the loser loses memories with every attack. Joey had managed to restore it but once the Winged Dragon of Ra had launched it's attack he knew it was over. Jumping on to the platform he intercepted the blast shielding both Joey and Mai. The blast had left him unconcious leaving Marik to continue to deal his damage. Mai paid the pice for losing a shadow duel having her mind traped in an hourglass losing more and more memories with every second. A shadow like Yugi, samller looking with circular eyes appeared beside the taller one whom Marik reffered to as "pharaoh"

/ Yami. Do you think this is what Odion meant.? I mean what would happen if Marik's dark side didn't emerge? would Mai still suffer the same fate/

/I do not know Yugi./

/Still I don't uderstand. Why is he targetting our friends if he needs us/

/He is playing on our weakness Yugi./ the taller one replied. / We must stay strong no matter what./

Yami ,being distracted away from Yugi by Joey shut off the mind link and turned to his friend.

"Yuge can't you use the power of your puzzle to help Mai" Except for Tea no one knew the true name of Yugi's taller looking doppleganger.

" I'm sorry Joey but the millenium items do not work that way. Only the reverse effect of Marik's millenium rod can free Mai.

Joey clenched his fists and began to walk away.

"Joey aren't you gonna catch the next duel with us?" asked Tristan.

"I have another agenda" replied the blond, not bothering to look at his friend.

Kaiba, the host of the tournament, emitted a laugh. "he turned to Joey with a smirk on his face."Going somewhere mutt." He whispered the name just so only he could hear it.

Joey turned to Kaiba. his eyes had a death glare. Had this been any other moment he would have attempted to pound the rich CEO to a pulp. However given the situation with his friend his anger AND his focus lay in another direction. "I don't have time for your insolence now Kaiba" he spat before turning away and walking from the arena.

**LATER**

The group listened carefully as Ishizu told her story. She explained how Marik received the tombkeeper's initiation and how the darkness grew within him since he resented his task. She spoke when she and Marik snuck out to see the outside world from their underground home. It is at this point that Marik darkness had begin to take control. They returned in one hour only to find their plan discovered as an alarm system rang out when they opened the tomb. Marik's attention instantly turned to the fate of Odion who had agreed to help them escape only to find him bound and on his knees before Marik's father. It was at this point where Marik took up the Millenium Rod sending his father to the shadow realm. She explained that Odion had contained the evil presence with Marik but now he is unable.

"So you see there is still a chance my brother can be saved" finished Ishizu

The group looked on in amazement and awe. Joey was the first to speak..

"Do you actually think I care."

Everyone including his sister gasped in amazement. It was evident that Joey had cared for Mai but this was a side to him one expected. While Tea comforted Serenity Ishizu and Yugi turned to Joey with a hard look.

"Please you must understand-" began Ishizu but Joey interrupted.

"Understand what! I'm supposed to feel bad for him. just because he had a lousy childhood."

"Joey-" Yugi began but Joey once again interrupted.

"I don't care what this guy went through. He should known what was good for him from the start." he cast a cold stare on Ishizu "Because of you so-called brothermy friendis hurt. And I'll make him suffer." Punching his fist into a wall he ventured out of the room.

Ishizu turned to Yugi. " please you must believe me. I know you can help me save my brother."

* * *

" Don't you realize I AM the darkness? I can't be destroyed" Bakura laughed as the shadows claimed what was left of his evaporating body. The Millenium Ring dropped to the ground as Marik picked it laughing maliciously. He had defeated another, his power once again increasing. Being too absorbed in is victory he failed to notice the arrival of the elevator to the top of the blimp and the figure stepping out of it.

* * *

Joey Wheeler closed his eyes, attempting to keep his composure as the elevator drew near the top. 'It's time to teach Marik a lesson about hurting the innocent. The elevator approached the arena. Stepping out he saw a ball of purpulish-black fog signifying an occurence of a shadow game. In a few moments the smoke cleared and Marik emerged with the Millenium Ring now around his neck. 'It's time' Joey thought.

"This ends now Marik." he stated loudly.

Marik swiftly tuned around seeing Joey walking up to the dueling platform.

"Well what's this another one of the pharaoh's friends. " He laughed mainacally.

Joey's face showed sign of change. His eyes remained cold and calm focusing on the inhumane fiend a few feet away. "I demand you free Mai's mind you pathetic fiend".

Marik seemed unmoved by this statement. " Or you'll do what. I warned you about threatening me you fool. Now you will be cast into the darkness as well."

Joey snickered a bit closing his eyes and clenching his fists. A change began to overtake him. His brown eyes turned to a meanacing lightning yellow, his blond hair which seemed to fall into his face was now pulled back and pheonix gold. " You think your pathetic threats actually me you mortal"

Marik still unimpressed raised his Millenium Rod preparing to banish Joey as well. "Well it seems you made you're last mistake, Joey. there's nothing you can do now." Marik said laughnig in that same malicious manner.

"Wrong" the voice didn't belong to Joey but it still came from him.

"What's this?" for once Marik seemed shocked.

Not bothering to pay attention at the slight fear in Marik, Joey pulled his hand from his back and thrust it foreward. "DIE!"

A dagger hit Marik square in the throat. His hesitation had caused it. Feeling the hard impact of the weapon Marik suddenly dropped the Millenium Rod. This second slight hesitation was enough for Joey who brought his fist down on the dagger smashing it deeper into Marik's neck and pulling out the other side. Blood gused from Marik's wound like a fountain as he fell to the ground. With what effort he could he tried to grasp the Millenium Rod attempting to banish this fool before he could kill him and prevent him from getting the pharaoh's power. With a quick maneuver he grasped the Rod snatching it from Marik's reach. Then with a force of strength even unknown to him, he picked up Marik's nearly lifeless body and brought it down on his right knee snapping his spine and tossing him off the blimp and into the night. With that he fell to the ground himself, his features returning to normal. The millenium Rod dropped from his hand.

* * *

Joey Wheeler awoke in a cold sweat. He surveyed the surroundings. Tristan and Duke were still asleep beside him. He stood up, trying to rememeber what happened. 'Was it really all in my head?' he asked himself. 'No it couldn't be. I know i got rid of that creep.' Joey thought some more until he remembered the Millenium Rod fell from his hand to the battle arena. Deciding to see for himself he grabbed his jacket and left the room. If the Rod was indeed on the ground then it should be over.

As he approached the battle arena he saw nothing. Joey let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose it was just a dream." Suddenly a new thought came to his head. He expressed it out loud his voice changing "However that doesn't I can't make ita reality."

Joey stood at the front of the platform and gazed at the horizon. 'I will stop Marik' he thought. He then let his thoughts be spoken. "I warned you Marik. You fight is with me and with Yuge. He vowed to stop you, I vowed to help. Mai was innocent. " A change began to overtake Joey once more. His hair once again took the look of the pheonix and his eyes reflected lightning. "Marik is mine. And I'll make him suffer." As the morning sun slipped out from beyond the eyes view Joey closed his eyes once more. It was time to return to his room. As he turned back and walked to the elevator he made his last statement. "Yuge may have made a promise Ishizu but i don't recall making the same promise. Marik will pay. It's time for a new kind of justice."

The words floated away along with the parting night as Joey walked down from the platform. Reaching inside his jacket Joey took out a deck and replaced it with his usual one. He took one last gave at the sky before walking away. Just as Joey entered his room the sun rose completely signaling the start of new day.

And for Joey- the start of vengeance.

* * *

Yeah I know it might sound corny but heck I like it. Who is this "other Joey"? I won't say for now. Perhaps in the sequal if I am tempted.

send a review of you like


End file.
